


Secret

by moonlightgurl (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Character Development, Closeted Character, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Eye Sex, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Female Friendship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Heterosexuality, Holding Hands, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Triangles, Making Out, Mentioned Allison Argent, One-Sided Attraction, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Roof Sex, SO GAY, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Study Date, Teasing, Tutoring, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moonlightgurl
Summary: Malia realized she's jealous when Stiles and Lydia finally got together. But now not because of Stiles, but because of Lydia.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started a week after Stiles was taken by the Ghost Rider, when he first came to school. He walked into the school with Lydia, they were holding hands and smiling at each other. At first when Malia saw them like that she smiled, but then Lydia came up to her with a big smile on her face. The brunette could promise she never saw her that happy.

"I hope you're okay with it." 

Lydia said with some guilt in her voice. Also, her smile disappeared.

"No, I'm so happy for you."

Malia answered to her friend and smiled as bright as her a couple moments ago. But, of course faker. When Lydia turned around from her to join her boyfriend again, she felt that. Jealousy? Probably. Is she still in love with Stiles? No, definitely not. Is it because of Lydia? Her only friend Lydia? Her beautiful and very smart only friend Lydia? Her very hot.... - fuck.  
There it is. She likes her. She's jealous.

Couple hours later the pack was sitting all together outside for lunch. They were all together, only Kira was gone. Malia misses her, and sometimes she feels like she's the only one who does. Kira was a great person, she showed Malia what a friendship is. She'll never have this with Lydia, you're not supposed to be in love with your best friend.

"Malia, are you with us?"

The voice of her beautiful friend cut her out from her deep thoughts. God, she looked really good today.

"Yeah, I am."

"I was asking if you remember about our study session today."

Study session? Perfect.

"Oh yeah, sure. In the library?"

"The library is closed, they're still fixing it."

Scott said while joining his best friends at the table.

"My house then?"

Lydia asked. Malia never really been in Lydia's house. Maybe it's a good idea.

"S-Sure."

She responded and smiled at Lydia who was leaning her head on Stiles's shoulder. She had to get used to it. 

After all the classes Malia was waiting for Lydia by her car. Since Lydia is dating Stiles, he drives her to school. So, they have to go to the house by Malia's car. When she finally saw Lydia exit the school she deeply kissed Stiles goodbye until it turned into a painful to watch make out. 

"Get a room!" 

Malia yelled for them to stop. It wasn't just for her own sake, it was probably disgusting for all people on the parking lot.

"Shut up."

Strawberry blonde friend said walking to the car and getting in. Malia did the same and drove away from the place as fast as she could. 

"So how are you and Stiles so far?"

"Very good, as you could see."

"Isn't it awkward at all? Like, you used to be friends for a long time."

"We were never just friends, actually. There was always this thing between us. We were just too blind to see this. Well, until...."

"Until the Ghost Rider took him."

"Exactly."

"I'm happy for you."

"Are you really?"

"Yeah, Stiles is a completely finished chapter in my life."

"Are you sure?"

"Lydia, I am. I feel nothing but friendship to him."

"Alright."

After that Malia just looked at her friend whose smile disappeared, and she hated to see her like that.

"Lydia, c'mon don't be sad. And for sure don't feel guilty about dating him. Just be happy."

"Thank you."

Lydia smiled and pulled her hand on Malia's hand. Her heart started beating very fast she was glad Lydia wasn't a werewolf right now. She really does have feeling for her.

"So, that's my house." 

Lydia said as she opened up the door for them. Malia was admiring everything as Lydia was smiling at her. When Malia saw that she blushed what she decided to hide by looking down.

"Where's your room, then?"

"Follow me."

As she did they went upstairs and went to room behind the white door. 

"So, what are we doing today?"

Lydia asked as she closed the door and sat on her bed.

"Math as always." 

She responded as she took the book out of her bag, gave it to Lydia and went to sit on a small bay window.

"We were doing that week ago. You had an exam. How was it?"

"I got a B."

Lydia smiled as bright as she as in the morning. Was she proud? Oh god.

"Malia, that's great!"

She stood up and sat next to her friend. Malia had no idea what to do, so she just smiled and Lydia held her both hands. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I have no chance, I guess."

"So, what are we going to do now?"

Malia just looked at her with her confused look. She was still holding hands with her, that made her really excited.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can...."

And then her phone cut her off. She stood up to answer it, as she left Malia there still waiting for something good to happen.

"Hello? I'm safe, of course."

Stiles checking if Malia haven't killed Lydia with her driving? Typical, they both got used to it.

"Okay, I will. Bye."

As she hanged up she came back to sit next to Malia.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Let's just talk." 

Malia leaned her head back on a window, she thought their heads were weirdly too close. 

"What do you think about Scott?"

"He's okay, why?"

"You two would fit together."

"What?!"

Brunette yelled out and looked with a mad face at her laughing best friend.

"I'm just telling the truth."

"You're so smart, yet you say bullshit like that."

"I know what I'm saying."

"I want to take a break from all the boy drama."

"So, no boys?"

"No boys."

"You know, I just don't want you to be alone."

"I'll be fine."

Lydia smiled at her friend with love. In that moment Lydia thought of Allison. No one ever could top her, ever Kira who was a great friend. But, when Lydia was just looking at Malia right now. She started to believe her friendship with Malia can grow into something big. At least she hopes it won't end so fast like her before ones.

But, when Lydia smiled, Malia's whole world lighted up. She wasn't another friend, she wasn't another Kira. She also wasn't another Stiles, because when she wanted him, she got him. It's not like that with her. She can't have her.


	2. Game(s)

When Malia finally came back home from Lydia's house, it was almost midnight. Girls were talking for hours without even noticing how fast the time flew by. She was proud of this evening, they got to talk about a lot of stuff. Lydia was telling her about some stupid stuff from the past, but Malia was still looking at her like she's perfect. She actually suggested for her to stay the night, but Malia thought she needed a break. She has to collect her mind. Lydia is straight, and dating Stiles. This little crush has no future and that's for sure. Banshee was also saying how much she loves Stiles and how happy she is to say that out loud now. Should she tell her? No. It will just ruin everything. The only thing she can do right now is wait, wait for Lydia to exit her mind.

The next day the first person to text Malia was Scott. His motorcycle crushed and he asked if she would give him a ride. She took a shower, dressed up and went straight to Scott's house. She knew the road very well, they always have pack meetings in his house.

When she arrived the alpha was already standing ready in front of his house.

"Hey, thank you so much for doing this."

Scott said all excited as he got into the car.

"What are friends for."

She smiled as she drove away very fast. Malia exactly knew what she was doing. Yesterday Lydia couldn't stop saying how much Scott would fit with her, so what if he wanted her to talk with Malia about it. Personally, she doubts it. He just lost Kira, he's totally not looking for another girlfriend. Besides, even if he is, he won't find one in her. 

"There's a lacrosse game tonight, would you like to come?"

"Yeah, sure. Lydia probably doesn't want to sit on the audience all alone."

"Definitely."

She looked at him. He seemed very sad and off, since Kira left. Scott used to be happier with her. Lydia was also saying how Scott was never the same since his first love Allison died in his arms. 

"You look off, Scott. Can I help you in anyway?"

"No, sorry. I'm just thinking a lot these days. Thanks though."

"Of course, you can always come with a problem to me."

She said and he smiled with hope. Is she giving him false hopes right now? Should she tell him nothing will happen between them? 

"You're getting good at being a friend, you know?"

Friend. Malia calmed down a bit, she even smiled.

"I try my best."

When they finally arrived to school Scott left the car and ran straight to the school since he had last practice in couple minutes. Malia closed her car and the first thing she noticed was Stiles's blue jeep. It means Lydia is already at school. As she entered the school, Malia went straight to her locker.

"Well, hello."

She heard her favourite voice coming from behind her. 

"Hi Lydia."

She said as she closed her locker and turned around to face her. And as always she looked absolutely beautiful. Flowery dress with a blue top and her long strawberry blonde hair loose on her shoulders.

"You're coming to the game tonight, right?"

"Of course."

She smiled while wondering if Lydia noticed her, checking her out. 

"Oh, even of course? You're excited to watch Scott play?"

"I'm excited to keep you company in the audience. And please stop with that Scott bullshit."

Malia answered annoyed as she started to walk to her class. Of course Lydia went with her.

"Sorry, I still feel kind of weird."

"Well, but you don't have to. Besides, I told you I'm taking a break."

In that moment Lydia took her friend's hand and took her to the bathroom. When the door closed and Lydia looked around to make sure they're alone, Malia just stood there alone confused.

"Look Malia, I know you're mad."

"What? No, I-"

"Stop lying, okay? I understand you want to be my friend. I want to you to be mine, too. But I see you're sad about me and Stiles being together. You're still in love with him?"

"No! And I'm not lying. I would never lie to you about this, okay? I trust you. You're my friend."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Because I...... I'm worried he's going to treat you like he treated me."

Lydia finally looked up to face Malia. She looked very deep into her eyes and smiled. She had almost the same conversation with Allison. And back then she said the same thing like that, but this time it's different. Stiles loves and respects her, and she loves and respects him. They were waiting so long for each other, she's sure it will last forever. She never been more in love. He's her everything. 

"Malia, don't worry about it. He treats me like a queen. There's nothing to worry about."

"Okay."

When the bell rang Lydia gave Malia one last smile and left her alone in the bathroom. She had to lie to her now. There's no way Malia would even think of saying how she really feels to Lydia. Also, it was stupid. She knows very well that Stiles loves Lydia more than anything. Just like Lydia loves Stiles. It hurts her, but that's the sad reality. While Malia needs her, Lydia just needs Stiles.

For the whole day Malia tried to ignore Lydia as hard as she could. She even skipped math just to avoid sitting next to her. 

Then the time for the game came. Since Malia had enough time to go home, she changed her outfit and put some make - up on. She realized, she likes Lydia too much to let go now. The first thing she has to do is show Lydia that Stiles isn't the only one on that planet. So, basically she's going to try to open her eyes for another options. Malia was confident about herself, everyone from the pack knew that. Stiles the most, but she wants Lydia to be the one to know it the most. When she noticed Lydia sitting at the audience and waiting for her to come, Malia looked once again at her shorts with the American flag, black undershirt and a leather jacket. Breathe in, breathe out and let's go.

"Hi. Sorry, I'm late."

She said as she sat down right next to Lydia.

"The game is late too, anyway."

She said without even looking at her, she was texting someone on the phone. Who? Stiles, of course.

"Fine."

She gasped as she took out her phone too.

That was when Lydia finally looked at her. She had her eyes wide open in shock. Was she trying to impress someone? She lied to her by saying she's done with boys? Jesus.

"For who you dressed like that? "

You.

"Myself."

She lied and hide her phone in the pocket. 

"I thought we're not lying to each other."

"Well, I'm not."

"Is that lipstick?!"

Lydia asked a tone louder that it could be taken as a scream, as she touched Malia's lips with her hand.

"Yeah, I wanted to try it out."

"I'm proud."

Instead of a response, she just flirty smiled at her turned to see the players enter the field.  
20 minutes in the game and with Stiles playing nonstop, Lydia already forgot about Malia standing next to her. And that wasn't the brunette's goal. Then she got an idea.

"I'm going to get some drink, alright?"

Not even waiting for an answer from Lydia, she just left to go buy drinks for them both. On her way back when she was very close to Lydia she pretended to trip and spilled the soda on her friend and herself.

"Holy crap, I'm so sorry."

"Fuck! What was that?"

"Cola."

"Are you fucking serious?"

She yelled as she stood up and left the audience. Malia of course went right after her. Turned out she was going straight to girls bathroom they last been couple hours ago. When Malia entered the bathroom just a moment after Lydia, her friend was already shirtless just in her bra and cleaning her shirt under the sink.

"Pray it will go off, or another way I'll kill you."

"Sounds scary, but at least you're not the only one." 

Malia said as she took off her undershirt, which made her as shirtless as her friend.

"I'm going to lose the game."

Lydia said as she put her shirt on the radiator. After that she turned around to face her friend and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I just realized I told you I'll kill you, but you're the coyote in here."

"Look, I'm sorry."

"It's going to be just fine."

"Oh crap, my shorts too."

Malia said and took off her shorts and put them straight into the sink.

"Are you stripping for purpose?"

Strawberry blonde asked kind of annoyed with what Malia is doing right now. 

"It depends on if you like it."

Malia said what made Lydia feel weird, but definitely not uncomfortable. Malia stood close next to Lydia as she put her clothes on the radiator too. 

"I'm just joking, relax."

She laughed when she noticed Lydia weirdly looking at her. Their arms were pressed together, just like their hips. With couple seconds when Malia knew they're way too close, Lydia took her t-shirt off from radiator and put in back on her. 

"Hurry up, I'll wait on the audience."

And then without looking back at Malia, she left.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Malia came back to sit on the audience, she saw Lydia running with a huge smile straight into Stiles's arms. He hugged her tight spinned around as he lifted her up. They're just so happy. Something in Malia broke in that moment. The tears started to come down her face as she just turned around and went to her car. She closed herself inside, turned the radio on and started crying. Why Lydia? Why her? She's straight and in a healthy and happy relationship. She hates herself for liking her that way. It hurts like hell. When she calmed down a bit she noticed it was raining outside and she saw Lydia sitting all alone and calling someone. Malia took her phone from her pocket and noticed she has 5 unanswered calls from her. She left the car and ran to Lydia.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"Where the hell have you been? You were gone for almost an hour."

"I was in my car. Game seemed boring to me anyway."

"Anyway, can I spend a night at your place?"

"What? Why?"

"I just want to spend some time with my only friend, is that so weird?"

"No, of course it's not. You want to go now?"

"I have to do something, wait for me in the car."

As Malia went to the car, Lydia entered the school to look for Stiles. Luckily, he was standing by the locker room door and doing something on his phone.

"I'm going to head home."

She said as she was still standing in a big distance.

"Wait, I just have to change and I'll drive you."

"No, thanks. Malia is already driving me."

"You two are getting close lately, aren't you?"

"Is it bad that I want to have a girl friend?."

"I'm not saying it's bad"

"But you're not saying it's great either. Why?"

"Because I see she's jealous."

"Where are you going with it? That she wants to be friends with me to get to you again? Grow up, Stiles."

"Hey, I don't want us to fight."

He said as he held her both hands while getting closer to her.

"Just understand that I trust her. And I believe her when she says she's over you."

"Okay, but I just want you to know it doesn't looks like it."

"I don't want to continue this pathetic conversation."

"I'm sorry, have fun."

In response she faked a smile and started to walk away.

"I love you, okay?"

She turned around to face her boyfriend. She smiled but this time wasn't fake. She understood him. Kind of, at least.

"I know."

She said what made him laugh.

"Damn, you watched Star Wars once and you're already quoting it."

"I'm a fast learner."

"Oh, I know that."

She smiled at him and exited school to go straight to Malia's car. 

"Let's go."

Strawberry blonde haired girl said after she closed the car door. Malia smiled at her friend and left the parking lot. 

"You cried."

Lydia noticed. Lydia cared about Malia a lot. Even if she might not notice it. Lydia saved her life after all. 

"I......I hit myself."

"You hit yourself?"

"Yeah, it hurted like a bitch."

Malia had to lie to her. Even though she hated to do that. She just couldn't say the truth.  
"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am."

"Good."

Lydia said, what made Malia smile to herself. She really cared. In that exact moment she wanted to hug Lydia. Tell her everything, the whole truth. She knows she can't do that. Shame.

A while later they both finally came into Malia's house. It wasn't as big as Lydia's but it was still a nice place. Malia's room was messy but Lydia didn't gave a damn about it. As soon as they entered it she sat down on a very messy bed. 

"So, what do you want to do?"

Lydia looked at the balcony door, stood up from the bed and opened the door all in a speed of light.

"You have a nice view."

"Well, it's just a forest."

"Exactly."

Malia wasn't even looking at the forest. She was admiring how impressed Lydia was by the view, and for her it was more beautiful than any forest would ever be. It wasn't raining anymore so they could stand there for hours. And they probably would if Lydia wouldn't notice the ladder to the roof. She went up on the roof and Malia followed her, still not taking her eyes off her beautiful face. 

"It's really pretty in here."

"I can't see it."

"I get it."

She really did. Malia spend so many years in the woods. She hates it now, for sure.

"But I do like stars."

She changed the topic when Lydia looked at her with a sad smile.

"They're okay."

This time Lydia got sadder. Stars were reminding her of Allison. And now she decided to talk about Allison with her. She felt ready. 

"You probably already heard that, but before you there was this girl. Her name was Allison. She was my best friend, my everything back then. I loved her, and she died saving me."

She wasn't looking at Malia while talking, she was looking at the stars. Her green eyes were starting to get wet, but she knows she won't cry, she cried too much. 

"I'm so sorry."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"You remind me of her."

Again, she gave her that sad smile, but this time it was filled with pain of her own. Malia noticed the spark in her eyes and no, it wasn't from tears. 

"I do?"

"Yes, and sometimes I feel like I want you to be her too much. And even thought you remind me of her, you two are so different."

Lydia now was just staring straight at Malia. Her shorts. Allison had very similar shorts. 

"Funny thing is that I can't name the differences right now. I just feel different with you than I did with her."

"It's because we're not that close friends." 

"Yeah, not yet. But, I want us to be."

Lydia smiled, this time with love. Zero sadness in her eyes, zero guilt, just hope and love. In that moment she thought that maybe they can be something even bigger than her and Allison. Now she knows what things to do, to say and to think. 

"I know you don't feel the same, but you're already the best friend I ever had."

Malia said. She did wanted to be something more with her, but for now let's just focus on developing a good friendship. 

"I'm honoured."

She said as she came closer to Malia and held her hand. Brunette had no idea how to react, so she just smiled down at Lydia.

All those stars lighting up Lydia's beautiful face. Lydia holding Malia's hand. In that moment Malia realized, she's in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's so short, but I don't have a lot of time for writing more. Next week I'm starting a Christmas break so prepare for more chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

When Malia woke up and opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Lydia. Her eyes closed, still asleep. Brunette very quietly stood up from bed and went to the bathroom. She had to sit down for a minute. Yesterday Lydia and her had a small bonding moment. She trusted her and told her what she had in mind. Malia couldn't help but smile at that. True, Kira was telling her what she thinks too, but it was never this intense. And maybe she just imagines things because she likes Lydia, but that's definitely not it. She held her hand, she was looking straight into her eyes, it was very intimate. As Malia was seeing that spark in her eyes, her heart started beating so fast, it never happened before. Not even with Stiles. She could analyse yesterday's night for much longer, but her friend's voice bring her to reality. The reality where Lydia is just her friend.

"Malia? Are you in there?" 

"Yeah, I'm coming out!"

She yelled to her as she took the last look at the mirror to see how she looks. 

"We're late for school." 

Lydia said, as Malia finally left the bathroom. 

"Oh, that's a shame."

She said with totally not convincing voice, which made Lydia smile a little.

"I know you don't really care, but I do."

"I know."

"You can take my clothes."

"You're taller than me, they won't fit."

"Try those shorts, they're small for me."

Malia gave her clothes and then choose some for herself. 

"Do I look good?"

Malia heard her friend say and turned around to face her. She only had her bra and shorts on. She didn't expect that, so the first look wasn't on shorts but a little bit higher. Anyways, she quickly corrected herself and looked at the shorts.

"Yeah, looks good."

"Okay, hurry up." 

They finished dressing up and went downstairs to Malia's car. As soon as they went in they drove away in hurry. 

"Don't you have an alarm to wake you to school?"

Lydia asked as she started to put on her make-up.

"You know, usually your text or phone call wakes me up."

"You have to change that. One day I'm going to be sick and won't go to school, so also I won't call to wake you up."

"Then I guess I just won't go to school, either." 

"I'm serious, Malia."

"So am I."

She said and smiled at Lydia. Instead of smiling back, she just took a deep breath and pulled out her phone.

"Oh crap."

"What is it?"

"Stiles, he called me 20 times."

"He's worried about you, I get it."

"Well, then you're lucky because I don't."

"He loves you, you know that."

"I do, he's just overprotective."

"It's what people in love do."

"How would you know?"

"Movies."

Even though Lydia saw the smile on Malia's face, she felt bad in that moment. Malia was in a relationship with Stiles before. He never showed that he's overprotective of her, so she had to learn from movies. Lydia just hopes someone, one day will show Malia that he loves and cares about her. 

When girls arrived, Lydia ran out very fast towards school leaving Malia still in the car. Malia didn't even had to think about the reason why Lydia ran so fast. It's so obvious it's getting annoying. Malia was still sitting in the car, with her door open and was looking for her cigarettes in the shelf, when she noticed Scott walking towards her car. 

"Hey there."

Scott said as he stood next to Malia's open driver door. He was all smiley, just like always when he was with her.

" You left the game early."

"Well, at least I came there."

She stood up as she finally found her Marlboro cigarettes and light up one of them.

"It's not healthy, you know."

"I'm a werecoyote, I'm not worried about cancer."

"Anyway, I'm glad you came yesterday."

"That's what she said."

"What?"

Malia laughed, looked her car and leaned on it. She was also admiring Scott's confused face.

"Kidding."

"Oh, alright. So, there's this party tonight....."

"Yeah I do want to come. Where?"

"Lydia's place."

"How is it in Lydia's place if she knows nothing about it?"

"Stiles is probably convincing her right now."

"Alright, I was planning to go to Lydia's tonight anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not like I have anything else to do."

"So, would you like to go out somewhere tomorrow?"

"You're asking me out?"

"As a friend."

"Alright, cool. Where?"

"To be discussed."

He smiled and walked away with this charming look in his eyes. Malia does think he's attractive, just not for her. She only has her eyes on one woman.

Lunch break is the time she saw Lydia again. Scott and Malia were already sitting at a table when Stiles and Lydia joined.

"So, Malia are you coming to a party tonight?"

"Course I am."

"You know, it's apparently in my house."

"I already know that."

"I told her."

Lydia's gave Malia a surprised look, but Malia mouthed a "no" to her, cause she obviously knew what Lydia has on mind. She still stays shipping two of them.

"Malia, could you actually drive my to the party? My motorcycle is still......"

"I can drive you."

Stiles stepped in. On that very moment Malia was glad Stiles was there. Which wasn't happening very offer these days, especially in the Lydia case.

"Malia, let's go to the bathroom."

Without a single other word Malia stood up and went with her to the toilet. 

"Malia, I have to tell you something."

She said and closed the bathroom's door like always.

"Scott is into you."

"Yeah, no shit."

"Scott is my best friend."

"I guess I can't relate."

"Stop that."

"No Lydia, you stop that. I exactly know why took me here. You want me to try and date Scott, and I exactly know why, Allison was with Scott. You exactly said that I remind you of Allison, but I don't remind you of her. You're trying to make me be her. Bad news, Lydia. I will never like Scott, never. Deal with this."

Malia without looking at Lydia's face left the bathroom. She knew she shouldn't attack her like that, but Lydia wasn't innocent. Brunette decided not to return to lunch and just went to her car and went straight home. She still did wanted to go to the party, she wanted to prove something to Lydia. Most importantly, that she's nothing like Allison. 

It's already 10 pm, the party started 2 hours ago. Malia arrived, wearing her tight black dress, leather jacket and her Vans. Before she entered the house she could already smell the alcohol and cigarettes, and hear a very loud music. But, when she she entered, it completely topped her expectation. People dancing, people screaming, people making out, even people fighting. The first place she decided to head to was the kitchen where she found Stiles.

"Hey!"

She came up to Stiles that was smoking and clearly looked wasted.

"Hi Malia."

"Having fun?"

"Totally! Are you?"

"Well, I just arrived, but where's Lydia?"

"I have no idea. She was a little down the whole day, I have no idea what her deal is."

"You know there's something wrong with her and you just left her?"

"I worry about Lydia every single day, every single minute that's she's not with me."

"You're too protective of her, you know. She's not your dog, you have to always look at. She loves you and you have nothing to be afraid of."

She said without a single pause and made herself a drink. 

"You know nothing about her, you don't know the things I do and you'll never know them."

"You want to bet?"

"I have my reasons to be worried about her, especially when she's with you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm her only friend."

"Exaclty."

"Malia! You came."

Scott yelled as he run up to us and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Stiles tried to walk away, but Malia grabbed him by the arm.

'Don't even think I finished the conversation."

She said and he just walked away like he first planed. 

"Hey, Scott what's up?"

"I can't really breathe here."

"Mhm, I see."

She smiled at him and then he kind of totally leaned at her as he lost balance.

"Alright, let me take you outside."

And as she said Malia took Scott at a balcony upstairs. She did had to drag him threw all the tons of people, but at least they're alone now. Malia sat Scott down on a small bench and sat right next to him.

"You're a great girl, Malia."

"I know."

"No, but really. Like really really fucking great."

"You're great too."

"I know you feel lost around us, but we all think you're amazing. Especially Lydia."

Lydia thinks she's amazing? Well, probably not longer after today's bathroom argue.

"What about you?"

"Oh, me too."

He smiled down still feeling a little dizzy. 

"That's very nice of you."

She placed her hand on his knee, and smiled to him. Malia was very flattered to hear him say it. She was always very pessimistic about herself. Scott was always there to comfort her and that's what she appreciated about him the most. She could even fall in love with him, but not in that universe. In this universe she's head over hills for Lydia.

Scott rised his face and smiled back at her and then boom, he leans in super fast and kissed Malia on lips. He closed his eyes, Malia didn't. She pulled away and now moved her hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Scott, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't do that."

"Look at me."

And he did, his eyes were wet, shining by the moonlight. The look on his face, he was so sad and disappointed. 

"You're a great guy, but I could never like you in that way. I'm sorry."

"Look, I'm sorry. I thought you....."

"Shit, I sent you false alarms?"

"No, actually you clearly haven't shown any interest in me. I don't even know why I did that."

"Don't blame yourself, I know you miss Kira. She'll be back, really. Just don't waste your time on me, it's really not worth it."

"Don't say that. You are worth it."

"Scott, I'm saying that you really shouldn't waste your time on a girl who will never like you, who will never like any guy."

"What?"

"Keep that in secret, alright?"

"You're asexual?"

She couldn't help but smile at confused alpha in front of her. She didn't knew if she should tell him the truth or just agree to what he said.

"Yes! Exactly."

It's a right thing to do. Scott is best friends with Stiles, she knows that one day he would just spill that to him. 

"Okay, I understand. Sorry again."

He looked away and started to stand up.

"Hey, are you sure you want to go back?"

"I'll call a taxi and just go home already. Thanks for telling me."

"I still want us to be friends."

"Same here."

Those were the last words Scott said before he opened the balcony door and disappeared. 

About 10 minutes later when Malia finished thinking about everything that happened she started to search for Lydia. She wanted to start her plan, but with time she realized it's stupid and that she'll just talk to Lydia instead. First she looked in the bathroom, then all the bedrooms. She was nowhere to be found even downstairs in the crowd. When she went to search the whole level again, she entered a door she haven't noticed before. As she entered the room all she could see was stairs, probably to a the ruff. She went up and yes, she found her. Laying on her back and looking at stars. Malia decided to lay right next to her.

"I heard you and Scott."

Oh shit. Is that good or bad? 

"I'm sorry, I was pushing you at him. You were right. I am trying to make you be Allison. I shouldn't have, I really shouldn't have. I'm so sorry."

"I should apologize to you. I shouldn't have screamed at you. It's not your fault you want me to be her. I get it."

"You really are different than her, it's just me who want to force you into being her. But, like I said it's different with you."

In that moment she held Malia's hand. They were just laying there on her roof, holding hand while Wham's "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" was playing in the house. Malia turned her head on the right to look at her crush's face. She was so beautiful for her, pure perfection. When Lydia noticed Malia is staring she also turned her head in her direction. Now, they were laying there, only couple centimetres were between their faces.

"Scott wasn't lying, you know."

"About?"

"I do think you're amazing."

She gave her that soft smile. God, Malia wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Can I now ask you something?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes off Malia's.

"Stiles told me I don't know something about you, and that I will never know about it. Can you tell me what is it?"

"He's overreacting as always. He just once saw me make out with a girl at a party. I was very drunk."

"Were you two together then?"

"No, I would never do that."

"Okay."

Malia was also still looking into Lydia's eyes, until in a small moment Lydia took her eyes on Malia's lips for couple seconds and then back at her eyes.

"Hey, but don't worry I'm straight. I won't kiss you."

Shame.

Even though Lydia just admitted she won't kiss her, she was still holding Malia's hand like she never held a hand before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm very sorry I wasn't posting in while. I'm busy with school and other shit, but here you have a little longer chapter.


End file.
